Wir sind jetzt allein
by Schiphys
Summary: Miss Pauling never thought of Medic as anything else than a good friend. When Medic asks a question about her and Scout, she soon discovers he has fallen for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot evening in the New Mexican city of Teufort. People were wandering in the streets and some went for a drink in one of numerous bars in the town. That was far from unusual, since it was the 27th of June which meant many people had just started their summer vacation.

Well, that wasn't for a lady whom works 364 days a year. In that case, the lady was the assistant, as known as Miss Pauling. Last time she had a proper day off her job was a week ago, and it didn't go so well. Of course, it wasn't the worst way to spend a day off, but she was planning to sleep or hang out with her friends, perhaps look at the newest gun catalogs as they always do. But that evening Miss Pauling had to deliver supplies to the Medic's lab. He lost a lot of his stuff during the bread incident, as he and Engineer were researching the true nature of the bread, finding out the tumors weren't dangerous to the mercenaries.

The assistant parked her purple-colored vespa in front of the RED base and put it on its center stand to make sure the little vehicle didn't fall over with that heavy package of glass items on it. She cut the straps of the package and picked it up. It was quite heavy and made a lot of noise as she walked inside, closing the door after her. The base was quite silent, since she could hear the noise of computers nearby. The mercenaries must have gone drinking.

Surprisingly, she found out that Medic's lab was locked up as she tried to open the door. The doctor knew she was coming, but how come he'd ever forget about her? Medic was always in time and never forgot any appointments or so. She laid the package down on the cold floor and knocked on the door three times.

"Medic, 'you there? I have your package.", she said as she knocked on the door for the 4th time.

Still no answer. Where could he be?

When Miss Pauling turned around, she saw a tall man in a beige labcoat. It was unexpected, so she was a bit frightened and it showed.

"Ah, Frau Pauling! Please, forgive me, I was looking for Archimedes.", he apologized and looked quite embarrassed as he hovered his hand to the lock, opening it with a secret number key only he knew.

"So, have you found him?", Miss Pauling asked as she gazed with her green eyes at Medic's own, gray-blue ones. Apparently, he returned the gaze as he opened the door for her.

"Sadly, I haven't found him yet. But there's no reason to worry about him since he always comes back. Doves are full of curiosity. They're much like humans.", the doctor answered and walked in with his company. He helped Miss Pauling to carry the heavy package inside, on a table.

"How come you never told me how did you get your doves?", the woman answered with a question. She had a small smile on her face.

Medic chuckled and looked out a window next to him. He seemed a bit distressed.

"Frau Pauling, I'll gladly tell you anything you want if you stay for a coffee."

Once Miss Pauling accepted Medic's request, they prepared two cups of coffees and sat down at a table Medic used if he ran out of space.

"So, are you going to answer my question or not? Don't let the lady hanging.", Miss Pauling asked as she sipped her coffee. Of course, because of her strict schedule, she knew she couldn't be able to stay for too long. Anyway, it was fun to blow off steam with one of the mercenaries for once. She wouldn't do the same with Scout, neither with Soldier. But Medic was quite peaceful and easy to talk with. She even considered him as a good listener and even as a friend. When she talked with him, it was easy to forget about that he was a mercenary, as well as a doctor who enjoyed cutting people and killing them with his bonesaw.

As Medic sipped his coffee as well, he finally started talking.

"Well, it's an embarrassing story. I stole a catering van from the prime minister's wedding - and yes, I had just lost my medical license, and besides, I still lived back in Germany, so you probably haven't heard about the thing.", he began and tried to sound serious. It wasn't a huge success, since Miss Pauling looked amused.

"That sounds interesting, and I'm willing to hear more. Please proceed.", she said and leaned a bit more closer to the doctor, as a sign of interest.

"I drove off, until I ran out of gas. When the van didn't move at all, I decided to take a look at what it had inside it. I found a huge cage with doves inside. It would've been a bit skeptical to think they were planning to deep-fry birds or anything, but I just couldn't leave the poor birds there to die, so I took them with me.", he continued.

"So, what happened to the van? Did you ever get caught?"

"I walked to the nearest gas station and filled a container, then I continued driving it. And no, the police never caught me. I disposed every trace that could've got me into jail.", Medic answered the questions with an embarrassed smile.

After they had spoken for forty minutes, Miss Pauling noticed it was almost midnight. She almost forgot about her job! At least they had just finished their coffee. Medic noticed Miss Pauling looked distressed as she had her eyes on the clock on the wall.

"You've got something you need to do?", the man asked as he was pouring the rest of the coffee into a sink nearby.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I forgot I have to deliver some mail to Announcer before midnight. Unfortunately, I've got to go.", Miss Pauling said and picked up her helmet as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Would you mind if I accompany you outside?", Medic asked as followed her to the door.

"Why not?", Miss Pauling answered while she put her purple helmet on.

When they walked outside, they soon noticed the weather was more chilly than it was an hour ago when Miss Pauling arrived at the RED base.

"Thank you for the talk. I really needed it. I thought I'd never get to blow off some steam.", Pauling said and walked up to her vespa, taking it off its center-stand.

"Anything for you, Miss Pauling.", Medic answered her and gave her a small smile. All the sudden, he remembered he had something to ask her. The question had bothered him for days, but because Miss Pauling wasn't too easy to reach, he had to be patient.

"I've got one question I apparently forgot to ask you.", he told her as he walked a bit closer to her.

"Yes, what is it?", Miss Pauling asked and looked up at him on her vespa.

"I was just wondering that are you and Scout together now?", Medic asked, even though it was a question he didn't want to know an answer to. The moment after he finished the question, five seconds felt like hours in his mind.

"Together? Oh no, we're just friends.", Miss Pauling answered with laughter.

It was hard for Medic to not sigh in relief, so he just stood there in silence for a little moment. In return, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Ja, I see.", Medic answered her after a short while. "Then I guess you're in a hurry, so I'll let you go do your job. No more questions."

"I've got no problem with your questions, doc.", Miss Pauling said as he started the engine. She gazed him for the last time before she left.

As she was driving away and entered the road, Miss Pauling began to wonder about why did Medic ask such a question. Was he interested in her? She never thought of him as anything more than a friend, but of course, she couldn't ignore that strange, eccentric charm he had. The way he listened to her every thing she worried about was something she loved about him, but she was never brave enough to say it out loud. He was many, many years older than she was, but Miss Pauling didn't feel like it was something to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Miss Pauling saw Medic. She had no idea where he had disappeared. Since the RED neither the BLU team wasn't having any battles during the weekend, he was almost unreachable. Of course, she was aware of that many mercs went to the town to do some shopping or have a drink, but Medic was always there, working in his lab with only a few coffee breaks a day. The bread incident was over. So maybe he did not have to work in the lab continuously.

Miss Pauling walked in the corridor on her way to the RED base. The rest of the day wasn't so busy, so she thought she'd check on Medic, if he was in his lab. It was getting late, so he'd be probably back by now. When she opened a door with a "TOP SECRET" -text on it and walked inside the base, there was Soldier patrolling the place. However, he saw her and walked up to her in no time.

"Good evening, Miss Pauling! Do you have new weapons for me?", Soldier asked and looked happy for seeing her again.

"No. Sorry. Actually I'm just looking for Medic.", she answered with a smile and squeezed her clipboard against her chest. That caught Soldier's attention.

"You have new weapons for him?", Soldier asked as Miss Pauling began to walk by the corridor, and he followed her.

"I don't have any weapons to anyone. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"So you want to see him?"

"Exactly!", her speech had a hint of annoyance.

"I saw Medic in the morning. He went to the town. Haven't seen him since then.", Soldier told her. Miss Pauling raised her brows. How come Medic wasn't working or doing paperwork as he always did on Friday nights?

"Alright, Soldier. Thanks for telling me. I'll go and wait for him to return.", she said and almost ran off. Soldier didn't follow her this time. He stayed there and wondered why Miss Pauling wanted to see the Medic with no professional reason, because he didn't quite figure it out.

Miss Pauling had a perfect timing to come to visit the RED base, since there really wasn't anyone but Soldier. Normally she would have to talk to every merc and answer their questions. The most asked question was "When will we have new weapons?" or "When will we move to another base?". Those were the two questions Miss Pauling didn't know answers to. Nonetheless, this time, it was silent and peaceful as she walked by the living quarters. The floor was quite messy and dirty, since the cleaner was on a holiday break for a few weeks.

The door of the Medic's lab was left open, but there was no light coming from inside. He wasn't there yet. She walked to the door which led her outside. Every time he came back from a trip, he'd always park his car near the door Miss Pauling walked out from. Nonetheless, this time, it wasn't there. Well, she was sure that he would be back soon. While she waited for him, she sat on the front of the door and pulled out a small mirror from the pocket of her skirt. Her hair had gotten messy, but her makeup was still looking fine. She put the mirror away for a while and took her hairpin off. She had always had problems with her hair, because it never cooperated with her the way she wanted to. That's why she had to stick with a mirror and her hands to make it look better meanwhile she worked for the Administrator.

She had no idea how long she waited for him. Probably about thirty minutes before she fell asleep leaning against the wall of the building behind her back. Nonetheless, she didn't have to wait for long, as soon as she heard a sound of an engine roaring nearby. She opened her eyes and looked right, seeing two headlights that dazzled her eyes. The window of the car opened and a familiar face peeked outside.

"Frau Pauling, what are you doing here so late?", Medic asked and smiled at her. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing the uniform she was used to, because the suit he was wearing was more casual and he wasn't even wearing his beige lab coat.

"I fell asleep because I waited for you to return. Where were you all day?", Miss Pauling asked and barely could keep her eyes open, since she just woke up.

"I was just driving around, as well as I visited Teufort. Why don't you come in?", the doctor asked. Miss Pauling looked unsure and bit her lip, looking at her clipboard.

"But what if the administrator found out I'm having fun instead of working my ass off? She'd fire me.", she worried.

"Who said she will know about this?", Medic asked and opened the door for her. The assistant looked around to be sure nobody saw them and then got in the car.

"Where would you like to go?", Medic asked and looked into her eyes, smiling a bit. It was dark, but they could see each other clearly.

"Pretty much anything works for me. I just want to go away from this place. Take me away."

As soon as Miss Pauling said that, Medic hit the gas and drove off. Soon they went to a dusty concrete country road. The only noise they heard was the humming engine and the quiet music that came from the radio. There were no streetlights, and only the headlights of their car and the Moon and the stars lit the New Mexican desert. Meanwhile, Miss Pauling opened the window. It was getting quite hot inside the car pretty easily, since the weather outside was warm. While Miss Pauling was too busy cooling herself down, Medic stared at her secretly, trying not to get caught in act. Her dark hair waved in the wind, and apparentaly, she had her glasses in her hand, just to make sure they wouldn't fall of while she peeked her head out the window. He thought she looked very good.

"Um, about the thing that you waited for me so long, do you have anything important that applies to me too?", Medic broke the silence with a question. Miss Pauling turned her head at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm embarrassed to tell you this, but I wanted to see you. You just kinda disappeared after our little coffee session a couple of days ago.", she told him.

"I'm sorry about that. I was a bit busy with the paperwork. Because I did them in two days, I could go to town today and I'm also free from work again tomorrow.", Medic confessed and gazed at her. Their eyes met in the darkness.

"Too bad I never get to do anything fun. I'd like to join you tomorrow, but I guess it's not possible with a job like mine.."

"Well, it's not necessary to go out to the town. There are only bars that are full of smokers and drunk men in the town of Teufort. You can never find anything interesting there in nights.", Medic confessed and drove a little slower, because he was more focused on Miss Pauling at that moment.

"You're true. And everyone in the town are lead poisoned. It's showing.", she agreed. Medic chuckled and nodded.

"That's why I'm sure we will do very well in the base."

After their little roadtrip, they had to return to the RED base. Miss Pauling didn't have any work left to do, but she was tired, so was the Medic. They parked the car on it's basic location, turned off the engine and walked inside the base. Others were sleeping already.

"Thanks for the ride, I loved it. I'm also glad about that the administrator will never know about this. If she does, we would be fired already.", Miss Pauling confessed and tried to keep her eyes open. Medic answered with a silent laughter. Soon they arrived in front of the "TOP SECRET"-door Miss Pauling always came from when she visited the mercs.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up so late. I hope you're sleeping well tonight.", Medic confessed.

"Of course I will. When you're tired like this, you'll always sleep well.", Miss Pauling answered and opened the door with a key. She turned to see him and looked up to him.

"Gute Nacht, Frau Pauling. I had a lovely time with you tonight."

Miss Pauling did, without warning him, lay her hands on his shoulders and stand on her tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the lips. It was only a light kiss.

"Good night, Doc. We should do this more often.", she told him before she backed up into the room and shut the door before her.

"Did I just..", she whispered to herself and covered her mouth, "My God."

Before Miss Pauling left, Medic walked by the corridor and felt how hot he felt like. He was confused and found hard to process the kiss that Miss Pauling gave him only about ten seconds ago. She liked him? Not as a friend, but in a romantic way?

Yes, she did.


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning came and the Sun lightened everything up with its rays, the mercenaries were still asleep. Miss Pauling wasn't a mercenary, so she was already awake and working. She had enjoyed her morning coffee about twenty minutes ago and stuffed her mouth with a ham sandwich before she started her purple Vespa's engine and drove off in the direction to the BLU base. She had almost forgot about what happened last night; she spent her entire night with a devastatingly lovely man, the RED-team's only and the one Medic. And she was even brave enough to get closer to him, and surprisingly, he seemed to be comfortable with that. The war could've made him numb for feelings and human contact, and that was what she feared.  
When she was finally there, she picked up some mail and put them on the rack of the scooter. She was feeling better than she usually did when she was doing work in the mornings, because the weather was cloudy and therefore chillier. She had no idea about the weather forecast, but it was clear that a thunderstorm was coming sooner or later. Maybe getting a raincoat was a better idea than getting soaking wet because of the upcoming skyfall. But it wasn't time to get one, since she had more urgent things to do.  
While Miss Pauling was escorting the mail, Medic was the first one that woke up at the RED base. He crawled out the bed, yawned and stretched his muscles. He had slept pretty well last night and felt like he was ready to battle. Actually, they didn't have any battles coming up today, so he had to waste all his energy on something else.

As soon as he was feeling good enough after stretching a bit more, he headed to the shower and finished in five minutes. He opened his drawer and dressed up in his uniform. He had been wearing the same for the last four years, but he wasn't bored of it. In fact, he liked it a lot, especially the long, beige lab coat. It looked good and classy with pretty much everything. It was comfortable, no matter in what occasion he was in.

Medic walked down the corridor in the direction to his lab. He was feeling happier than he usually did because for the first time in years, he really felt like someone actually cared for him. Even though he had a team of nine around him, he always felt like there was an empty place that meant to be filled. And now it quite felt like that, and it was an unusual feeling for him, yet it made him feel stable and better.

When Medic arrived in his lab, he closed the door behind him and turned on the lights, even though the rays of sunlight were coming inside the room. He opened a cabinet and took out a radio, placing it on the table. He turned it on and searched the right frequency, then he increased the volume. He preferred classical music over modern since he played violin himself and it was inspiring to listen to it while he worked. It boosted his concentration and he even finished his work earlier with good results. However, it was a secret he found embarrassing enough to tell anyone about it.

The doctor had started his paperwork an hour ago when he heard a weak knock on his door. The sound of rain fought with the sound of the classical music in the background, and it had distracted Medic about five minutes ago. Medic stood up from the chair, silenced the radio and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw a lady with completely soaking wet clothes and hsir standing behind it. She was wiping her glasses on her shirt to get them dry.

"Sorry to disturb, doc. It's raining outside. Please, can I come in?", Miss Pauling asked. Man, she looked like she was out in the skyfall for almost an hour! Medic didn't even realize it had started to rain soon after he began to do the paperwork.

"Oh mein Gott.. Do come in!", Medic said as he almost pulled Miss Pauling inside and closed the door. He ordered her a seat, "I'll get you a towel. Ein Moment, bitte."

After a minute, Medic found a towel that was not bloody or anything - it was completely clean, surprisingly. He walked back to Miss Pauling and placed it on her shoulders.

"How long have you been out there?"

"Maybe for a half an hour.. Not for too long."

"But still for too long, Frau. Standing in the rain can give you a cold."

"I think I already catched that."

"I'll make you some coffee.", Medic told her as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her carefully. Without a word, he touched her cheek.

"Your skin feels very cold. It's necessary to get you warm."

Miss Pauling couldn't suppress a blush on her cheeks. Well, her cheeks weren't cold anymore, definitely.

"M-Medic, you're doing too much work because of me. It's not n-", Medic silenced her with a finger on her lips, "Hush. Doctor's orders."

When Medic left Miss Pauling speechless, he went to turn on the coffee machine. She couldn't protest, so she let him do his job. He knew the best, after all. However, Miss Pauling couldn't ignore the inviting musk that Medic's coat gave off. She even forgot about the wet, cold and uncomfortable clothes she still had on her just by inhaling the lovely scent.

The coffee was ready in a few minutes. Medic filled a large cup and handed it to Miss Pauling.

"Take this.", he told her and smiled a bit, "It will make you feel better, I believe,"

Miss Pauling nodded and reached her hand to the cup. Their fingers touched as she grabbed the cup. It was hot, but not hot enough to burn her hands.

"Thank you a lot.", she said. Medic ragged a chair next to her and sat on it.

"I still feel bad because you had to be outside in a weather like this.", he confessed.

"Don't. It's not your fault, you can't do anything about it.", Miss Pauling answered and looked up at him. The fact that he was really concerned about the thing amused her a bit, but it was clear that Medic cared about her a lot, "Why is it bothering you so much?"

Medic cleared his throat and blinked, "Because you would get sick. I don't want that."

"So? I think I'd be here in your lab eating painkillers all day long. And of course, drinking all your coffee."

Medic chuckled and smiled a bit, "I would feel guilty if I said I wanted you to get sick so I'd have you here with me all day, Fräulein. Of course, I wouldn't mind."

Miss Pauling felt some chills when Medic told her that. She put the cup of coffee on the table and carefully, placed her hand on his broad chest, leaning a bit closer.

"I'm here right now, and I'm not leaving."

"Frau Pauling, administrator will kill us if you st-", she didn't let the doctor say more words, "It can wait."

She leaned closer to the Medic and grabbed his hands, measuring his reaction. He looked down into her eyes.

"Your hands are cold, liebe. Clearly the coffee and my coat weren't good enough to do the job.", he told her while he played with her small hands. The newly applied purple nail polish didn't pass unnoticed. He looked at it for a while in curiosity.

"Maybe it's just because you weren't holding them.", Miss Pauling suggested and looked down at their hands. The size difference was one thing she took a note of, as well as that Medic's hands were surprisingly soft. He definitely didn't lack gentleness when he touched her, either.

"Hmm", the German answered, "Do you like it?"

"If I didn't like it I wouldn't let you do it."

Medic nodded. Slowly, moved his right hand on her left cheek. His thumb crossed her lips, and it caught Miss Pauling's attention. She looked up into his eyes with a hint of shyness in her gaze. It made the doctor smile mysteriously.

"M-Medic, I..", the assistant mumbled unclearly. Medic was teasing her, making her wait.

"Ja, is there something?"

Before he could push her any further, Miss Pauling laid her hands on Medic's cheeks and ran her fingers through his hair. He was about to say something, but she didn't let him, since their lips touched and jammed into each other in less than a second. Medic took his lab coat off her shoulders, wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, so close that they felt each other's warmth while they kissed. Miss Pauling had to admit that Medic was a good, _a __very_ _good_, kisser. The way he handled her was gentle and smooth. He was a bit rough with his lips, but it didn't hurt her and actually felt very good.

Sadly, they had to get some air, too. Slowly, they parted apart and took a deep breath, looking at each other.

"That was..", Miss Pauling started.

"Unexpected.", Medic finished her sentence and smiled.

"Indeed. You were devastating.", she confessed and gave a short kiss on his cheek, stroking his cheek.

"You too. Too bad you can't stay."

"I can. It's still raining outside, I'm not going out there again.", she confessed, "However, I'd surely use a nap right now."

"Hm? Oh, right, is it because of yesterday?", Medic asked. Miss Pauling leaned her head against Medic's chest and cuddled up against him.

"No, actually I woke up early. Administrator called me and literally shouted at me on the phone."

"That's too bad. Well, liebe, I'll let you sleep right here."

"But don't you have paperwork?"

"Do you think paperwork is more important than you are? Absolutely not. I want you close. Please, don't worry about me."

Miss Pauling blushed. He actually wanted to watch her sleep? It couldn't sound any more creepy, but it was okay, she thought.

"A-Alright."

After a few minutes, Miss Pauling fell asleep in Medic's arms. He kept talking to her until he noticed she was already asleep. Seeing her so relaxed made him smile.

"Süße Träume, meine Liebe."


End file.
